NightWings
by dylan-brown
Summary: A VERY brave Kor'Ui saves the life of a Kor'La and is rewarded beyond his dream... not very long but has detailed insight into Tau nature, language, and culture. please read and review. ANONYMOUS SAYS: GREAT FOR ANY TAU FAN


**NightWings**

_**By Dylan.A.Brown**_

**Kor'ui T'au Or'Mal**

Ripples of fire shot across the cockpit view screen. That was close. I squeezed my fingers closer to the trigger. The hulking vessel came into sight. I let it rip with the BurstCannon. Shrapnel ejected itself from the human ship's hull I pressed a DataPad lightly with my toroq-hand and gave a simple command to the two artillery Kor'Vesa s mounted on either side of my orca-escort barracuda. The artificial intelligences released semi-homing missiles at the target, each sending ripples of energy smashing through it's armour plates like wind through dust. The audio pickup indicated a loud splintering sound. My comm-link chimed into life. "Kor'ui? Get back to the Orca'Bork'o'Shi. The Gue'la attack vessels are overwhelming our defences."

"Yes, kor'el"

I lowered my hoof claw down on the secondary automated procedures fio'tak. Then, in total contradiction to the grace and ease of my controls, one of my comrade's barracudas exploded in large chunks of shrapnel. My heart pounded against my chest. This should not be happening. I pulled into full reverse, slamming down on the toroq accelerator and the Juntas brakes. In a blur of white and tan, my squadron-aides followed suit.

A screech manifested through the audio pickup and made my head hurt. I resisted the Un-Tau-Like urge to slam my hands over my ears. Accompanying the screech, a swarm of small attack vessels streaked in front of my view-screen. My since-birth air caste reflexes saved me. I pulled up as fast as possible. My drones whined in protest. I sent Burst-Fire through the squadron. "Or'Mal! I… I-I'm Hit!" came a frightened voice through my otherwise crystal-clear comm..

"La'Vior'Shi? How badly?"

"I… I, um…"

"Kor'la! How Bad?"

Silence.

Then…

"C-c-critically…" Came the shaky reply. I took a deep breath.

"Is your ejection emergency system damaged?"

"Half my cockpit's gone, Or'Mal. A-and my the engines… a-and I'm heading straight into the line of sight of their big guns."

"Can you get to the protection of Orca'Bork'o'Shi?"

"No Or'Mal. I-I'm Going to crash! I… help me Or'Mal!"

"What about Vre'Ata'N? Isn't he closer?"

"He… he's dead Or'Mal. it's just me and you…"

"Right. Hang on, Kor'la."

I swerved around. I saw Vior'Shi 's critical position. The only way I could help him would be to knock him off collision course… but I didn't have enough time.

And the young Kor'la had even less.

I swerved violently to avoid some Lance-Fire and overloaded my accelerator. The drones whined again. I didn't have time to spare them a glance because just then some stray Calibre Rounds, fired from an underslung heavy bolter form the humans vessel, smashed my juntas-side of the hull apart, taking with it Kor'VesaHullArtillery.578.12. I hissed in alarm; my shield read critical. I dodged some fighters and headed toward the oil-leaking tawny streak that once was La'Vior'Shi 's Barracuda.

Swerving downwards to avoid yet more hostile fire, I formed a desperate plan. By tilting Vior'Shi with my own escort craft, I could send him on a course for our own firebase. But I might not have enough engine power to get out the way… Vior'Shi was young… I wasn't. I made up my mind. What was left of my AI moaned in apprehension when I squeezed further on the accelerator.

I pulled round and dived sharply. Perfect. I was now directly under La'Vior'Shi. I pulled up and slammed down on the brakes. They blew up. "T'Pel Sharks now I'm in trouble…" I muttered. I drew left. There was a split second whilst I could see Vior'Shi 's terrified face through the his View Screen… then his craft shot 'upwards' and out of sight. I breathed a sigh of relief. But I wasn't out the Shas'Au'Yr yet. I looked forwards and I saw a dark red hulk zooming towards me. "ARH!" I pulled up and my engines cut out. Oh dear.

In what was left of the real world I thought I saw a Tau ship ahead of me. An Orca-Class Ship. The Bork'O'Shi. Then I fell unconscious against the elaborate fio'tak in front of me.

Where was I? when I came round I saw three faces above me. I was also in a nice comfortable medical-recliner. Hmm. My vision was blurred but I could still make out the detail. One face was short and fat. A Fio'Vre. Another was long, thin and was wearing a Pol-hat. A Por'ui. The final one was the face of La'Vior'Shi, cut, bruised, and bleeding but smiling. Vior'Shi said simply:

"there is one Aun'el T'au Yr'au who wants a bit more than I little word." (At this point the Por'ui grinned)

Later I found myself being congratulated by most of the Tau I knew from my squadron. the one's who weren't there I assumed had fallen to the Gue'la ambush. They told me that, as this was a special circumstance, the Aun may well do more than the usual thanking and decorating. I wondered what would happen.

There was a long, blue and gold decorated fabric carpet leading up to a grey-silver stage. There was a small crowd on either side of this fabric trail. A Tau isn't often nervous, especially a hardened Kor'ui barracuda pilot. But there is always a first time for everything. I smiled to myself. Vior'Shi stood to my toroq (left) and I looked to the other side. Smiling there was Kor'ui Vash'Yar Sa'Taal, my last Fio'o breeding summons partner. She hadn't changed much In two-and-a-half Kai'Rotaa.

Together the three of us approached the platform. Now that we were closer, we could see an old Aun'el wearing a wrinkled smile. Up the steps we went whilst the crowd were still cheering. "Kneel Kor'ui T'au Or'Mal." I did so. "You are here with me and your comrades and partners, because you showed outstanding courage, (and, may I add, a hint of dutiful recklessness") whispered the Aun, eyes twinkling. "during the rescue of a Kor'la that would otherwise have most certainly died an hardly honourable death." (Vior'Shi respectfully smiled at me, eyes watering ever so slightly.) "though each of us must eventually pass during our contribution to the greater good, one so young should not fall yet, as many Tau'Cyrs after this Rotaa we shall see fruitful evidence of this. For this reason… I award Kor'ui T'au Or'Mal…" (He paused) "A promotion to the honourable rank of Kor'Vre…" Sa'Taal and Vior'Shi gasped in admiration yet the Aun'el continued. "And the even more impressive title of Fi'Yen…. Brave."

"Rise, Kor'Vre T'au Or'Mal Fi'Yen."

I turned to face the now insanely cheering crowd. I had never been prouder.

**The End**

**Authors Notes:** Please read and review this rather short piece of Tau fiction. For Tau fans out there look out for any unobvious translations in my stories. _Dylan.A.Brown_


End file.
